vetmalse_rpgsessiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and guidelines
Rule one * You are an adventurer because you feel a strong call in your bones to adventure. The boredom of a calm life doesn't appeal to you – you are driven to leave behind the safety of civilization and explore the wilds to make your name. Regardless of what drives you, you are driven. You choose where to go and what to do. There will be a handful of obvious choices, but you don't by any means need to take them. The adventure is in your hands. Sessions Attending, planning and during a session * As a player, you can join a session whenever they are available- there are no set parties (don’t see a session with free player slots? Try to plan one yourself here!). * Each session can have no more than 5 players. * You’ll start each session in Greymayne. * Each session is presumed to be a one shot. This means that you and your party venture out into the wild where you will find adventure (if it doesn’t find you first..) and return home afterwards. * If you have not returned to the Greymayne at the end of the session, you will automatically return to the town at the end of play. The penalty for this is 1 gold per level per mile. So for example, if you end the session 6 miles away from the town, you will be charged 6 gold at level 1, 12 gold at level 2 and so on. * Your character keeps his or her gear and gold after every session (with the exception mentioned above and of course death). * Mixed groups are fine. Characters don’t have to be the same level to be able to group with each other. * The world is persistent. If players make a change in one session, other players will see that change in a later session if they follow the same path. And most importantly, Greymayne is safe. At the end of a session you return or get returned to Greymayne, so your character can’t die if you’re not attending a session. Your character * You can pick any Core Pathfinder class for your character. These are found here and in the Core Rulebook on page 30. * New characters start at level 1 * You can only level up in Greymayne * If (or should I say, when) your character suffers the inevitable fate of death: YOU. ARE. DEAD. '''The 'campaign' is set at most Southern part of civilization. Lands untamed by man. Lands filled with dangers. Lands which are inhabited by the most horrifying and fierce creatures. If you die here, I will personally come to your house with a giant tank of gasoline, grab yer shitty character sheet and burn it together with your hopes and dreams of unthinkable wealth and glory. Have fun! '''THE map In the tavern in Greymayne hangs a very tiny, wornout map which roughly shows a 10 mile radius around the town.